


It makes sense if ya play along

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [95]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, HYDRA Husbands, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Marvel Happily Ever After Hallmark Holiday Prompt Challenge 2019, Meddling, Original Character(s), Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Brock asks Jack to be his plus one for his cousin's wedding.  It should be easy since everyone already knows him, and they'll have a fun time.  What he doesn't expect to do is panic the second he meets up with family and abruptly announces to them that his best friend's become his boyfriend.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: MHEA Holiday Movie Challenge 2019





	It makes sense if ya play along

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the [HEA (Happily Ever After) Marvel’s Holiday Movie Challenge](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/)! You pick a prompt and go to town so I decided on 10: Character A has to go to their cousin’s holiday wedding that’s taking place a year to the day they were left at the altar. Unable to face going alone, they con Character B into going “just as friends.” 
> 
> Also want to give a special shout out to the event mods, who were super excellent about including us (the Hydra Husbands fandom) into the foray. At least for me, I just want to write about two idiots pining like fools and it's nice to be allowed to do that in Marvel events. So thank you for that. 💙 :)
> 
> As well, a very special thanks to [Hydra_Trash_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_Trash_Gal) for just letting me bounce ideas off and help me figure out if things make sense. 💙
> 
> So, without further adieu: happy holidays, have fun, be safe and enjoy. :)

**_You are cordially invited.._**

Brock stared at the black invitation, decorated in silver and gold with little bats and tiny ghosts on high quality card stock that told everyone even if it was Halloween, it was still a wedding.

He couldn’t help but frown a little harder, not exactly at the date of the event, hell he was actually interested in dressing up for the night; it was more because it was _his_ idea first. 

A wedding on Halloween was something so quirky and odd, but he loved it and why not? Everyone could party, dress up and two people would be promising their eternal love to each other, it was a win-win sort of deal. 

Still, he couldn’t fault his cousin Sophie. He was sure Michael encouraged her, and until he had moved away for school and his new job, Soph and him been together since they were toddlers. They always had similar tastes and ideas, still did when they managed to get time to talk online. It wasn’t always easy though, but he did when he could and if she was getting married, he’d move heaven and earth to be there for her.

The catch was Michael though, his cousin’s husband-to-be was his ex-fiance. The same one that had left him at the altar last Halloween, and he had to believe there was no malice behind the planning of the new wedding, only bad taste. To be honest, Michael and Sophie were always good to him in the aftermath, they never lorded their whirlwind romance that had accidentally occurred while the last preparations started and they really seemed to have a deep love for each other. It took a lot to convince his cousin it was okay to do it and he was sure she still felt guilty, he had a few talks with his ex as well but after a bit he just couldn’t deal with talking to him so nicely that he just began to return her calls over his. He really had no ill will over either of them though. Sure he was upset for a while, but eventually he knew it as something that just happened in life.

The only thing he really hated was randomly someone in his family bringing it up, like it was an amazing feat that they found each other, as if the fact that Michael left him right before their vows never happened. 

He was right though, Brock had lost that connection they had a while ago, but he had no realization to it until he was forced to face it. The planning of the wedding had him distracted for the most part, so much so he had completely missed Sophie trying her best to avoid the obvious connection she felt for Michael along the way. They had much more in common and Michael too was making a hard attempt at not answering to his newfound feelings. Jack had been there, keeping things in order like he’d been asked to and so he spent a lot of time with him making everything come together to the very last detail. Right now though, all Brock wished was that he’d found his happy ending before the both of them tied the knot so he didn’t look like the pathetic loser some of his family probably thought he was. Well, he was sure they didn’t, but it was hard to see them stare with that pitying look in their eyes hoping he was okay. 

He was though, mostly.

He turned his head up from the invitation when Jack unlocked the front door and let himself in and Brock waved the card up. “They finally set a date.”

“Who, Sophie?”

“Yep, and ya know I gotta go.”

Jack dropped himself down on the couch. “When is it?”

“Halloween.” Brock nodded before his best friend could even say a word. “I know, kinda fucked up but, m’over it. They deserve it, whatever they want and all three of us like the same date.”

“Are you sure you aren’t harboring some ball of rage where you’ll end up exploding at the wedding?”

“Course I ain’t, I’d never do that to my own damn cousin.”

Jack nodded in agreement, but Brock hesitated, holding the card out. Maybe he could have asked someone else, but Jack had always been there for him, through thick or thin. He was his best friend and the best roommate he could ever ask for, especially while planning his wedding he was always supporting all his dumb and insane decisions every step of the way. At least when Michael was too busy at business meetings to test cake flavors or choose arrangements, Jack always came with and helped him along. “Says I can bring a guest with me, wanna come as my plus one?”

He couldn’t help how surprised Jack looked, taking the wedding announcement to read it over. “It says costume optional, are you going to dress up?”

“Ain’t sure yet, still got a couple months to figure it all out.”

Jack was quiet a long moment, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck before he finally offered the card back with a smile. Brock had never seen that kind of smile on his face before, maybe it was a tic, or a weird release of tension. It just seemed to cross a line of a grimace and a partial start of a grin. He knew Jack didn’t much like parties, but they’d get out of there as quickly as possible, they’d have to drive out a few hours though so it would be a couple days off.

“Yeah Brock, sure. I’ll come with you if it’ll help. Besides, I like Sophie too, it’ll be nice to be able to tell her and Mike congratulations in person. You really okay with all this?”

He nodded, relief coming in as he slipped the invitation back into the envelope. “Maybe sore I didn’t get my way, like how I was fully thinkin’ I would be and shit, but what’re ya gonna do? I’d rather cheer the couple on than hide away and make people think I’m angry at ‘em. I ain’t, jus thought he was the one at the time, yanno?”

Jack stared at him for an oddly long time, long enough that Brock almost made a joke about it but before he could his best friend smiled, nodding to him. “I know, Brock. One day you’ll find the one you want to spend the rest of your life with.” 

“Sure hope so, gettin’ real tired of waitin’.” Brock muttered sorely, watching Jack push off the couch and head off into the kitchen.

“I need a drink, beer?”

A smile crossed Brock’s features, leaning back to prop his feet up on the coffee table. “Yeah Jackie, I could definitely use one right about now.”

*****

Over the following weeks, they ironed out plans to take time off from their jobs to head to New Orleans a day before the wedding, and figure out what costumes they’d want to go as on top of if they wanted to match or try out something separate. 

Brock wasn’t sure if it was just him or it was always happening, that Jack was more involved with saying hi whenever he’d talk to family on the phone, or even sit next to him when he’d get on a skyping session. He’d already mentioned Jack as his plus one and he even had opinions when Sophie would call and ask for bits of advice like the choice of cake flavors or if she should hold out on little eye masks or not for the guests at each table for pictures. He knew Jack didn’t have to do anything involving his family and the wedding, but it was nice to see him going the extra mile to make sure there was another person there to help ease his cousin’s anxiety. Sophie had always liked Jack, even when she was feeling jealous of Brock making friends with him, it was like she wanted to be angry but she couldn’t because Jack was Jack. He knew how she felt though, she was easy to talk to and when neither her or Jack had been around, he turned into a monster, it just happened to turn out like that.

If anything was weird for Jack, he sure wasn’t showing it. Jack only acted the same way he always had, he was just more present than usual. He wasn’t feigning interest and seemed to care what was going on for the most part with everything. Brock kind of wondered if it was him just padding to make sure he had a security net just in case, it was what Jack usually did when he anticipated a freak out or panic. 

Whatever it was, it was nice to have a best friend that was on standby like that considering he usually had no warning to it; to have Jack’s attention on him while he whined for the hundredth time about how unfair it was that he didn’t get his dream wedding like he wanted and planned so hard for, before quickly shutting up and smoothing it all out in the end. Sophie deserved happiness and that was his main objective and Brock needed to move on.

Which was why when he stepped into his Aunt and Uncle’s place to a large group of people in the living room, his Nonna smack dab in the middle, his stupidly good hearing picking up his  _ ex’s  _ voice in the kitchen and everyone else shouting out his name in an excited frenzy of emotions, he somehow introduced Jack as his new boyfriend. 

“Uh- “ Jack let out, shaking another hand held out for him, clearly stunned at the news.

Brock pressed against his side, giving another hug to another cousin while his Nonna stood by rambling off names for Jack to remember.

“You never said a word!” Sophie screamed out from somewhere in the crowd of Rumlows and Brock instantly felt bad, for lying to his family and for putting Jack on the spot.

“It jus happened so fast!” He defended, already feeling the sweat forming against his brow, ignoring Jack completely.

“I knew it! I freaking knew it!” Cousin Ricky yelled out victoriously, fists thrown in the air. “Carlo, you owe me a hundred bucks!”

“Thanks Brock, you couldn’t have kept it a secret until New Years, could ya?”

“Sorry.” He muttered, looking over just in time to see Nonna cradling Jack’s face as he stooped down to meet her and she happily gave him a kiss on each cheek, blessing their relationship with good fortune in Italian. 

“Congratulazioni ai nuovi fidanzati!”

“Nonna!” Brock’s niece Elena shrieked out from behind the couch, looking almost offended. “That’s for weddings!”

“They’re practically married though!” Cousin Ricky said, folding his arms over his chest victoriously.

He knew Jack had no damn idea what she was saying, but he was gracious about it, smiling kindly and hugging her when she moved in to embrace him, the pair of them ignoring the peanut gallery around them. Brock’s sinking feeling only came back much worse for lying to his grandmother, but he knew she’d understand when he explained it later, he just really didn’t want to look like a reject.

It took a good few hours and eating his weight in food before Brock was allowed to escape, sneaking into his old bedroom only to have Jack following quickly behind and giving him that look he’d been throwing his way since his announcement. 

He closed the door behind them and then leaned up against it as if Brock was going to make another run for it. “So when was I going to get in on us being a couple?”

Brock paced around nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. “M’sorry Jack! I jus panicked the second I saw Sophie, then Michael was in the kitchen, I could hear ‘im! It all jus struck me in the gut. I ain’t hung up on ‘im but I know people wonder if I’m still harborin’ feelings and I wanted to show everyone I was over it. Who else woulda convinced them I was tellin’ the truth but you? They know we’ve been friends forever, it makes sense if ya play along.”

Jack shook his head. “But you could do it without mentioning me, your family knows you, knows how strong you really are. They’re still going to love you just the same..” He shrugged, pushing off the door to approach him. “You’re just overthinking and stressing yourself out.” 

All Brock could do was shake his head to Jack’s words. He was supposed to say those things, they were best friends since he was five, he always had his back. Here though, he wasn’t comfortable, he was sweaty and nervous and despite it being his cousin’s special day in two days..he couldn’t deal with any sort of judgement over being left at the altar. It was just for two days, if Jack would just do that for him.

“I can’t, Jackie. I love these people, I’d do fuckin’ anythin’ for ‘em..but last year was so damn embarrassin’ and I know he never meant it to be a dick, I _know_. But it was still a shitty thing I can’t stop thinkin’ about, so please, fer jus this trip. Please pretend to be my boyfriend, I need yer support so bad.” 

Jack stared at him for the longest couple of minutes Brock had ever dealt with before exhaling loudly and nodded. “Yeah, of course I will. You know I wouldn’t just leave you hanging.” 

It was like he was holding his breath forever and Brock sighed, pulling his best friend into his arms to hug him tightly. “You’re the real deal, I owe ya big.” 

He could feel Jack laugh as he turned his head into his hair. “Yeah, you do, Brock. You really do, but you also know I’d do anything for you.”

They pulled away and a smirk crossed Brock’s lips. “Me too, anythin’. Ya mean the world to me.”

Jack only stared and Brock stared right back waiting for whatever he seemed to have been wanting to say. It never came though, a knock breaking up their little pause and Sophie peeked in with a playful smile. “Sorry Jack, I need Brock. Nonna said since most of the cousins are here, we should- “

“Tarantella.” Brock cut in.

“Yes, tarantella. You know how she gets.”

He could never resist a request from Nonna and nodded, turning back to see Jack rifling through his carry-on. “You comin’ to see me embarrass m’self?”

Jack glanced up. “I’m pretty sure you dance better than I can, and yeah, go ahead. I’ll be there in a few minutes, I just need to get some air.”

Before he could ask what for, a gaggle of cousins began funneling through the hallway and Sophie tugged him out before they could invade his bedroom knowing that was the last thing Jack needed. He already seemed a little off, but he was sure it was because he had to pretend to be his boyfriend which was probably the last thing Jack had in mind for this trip.

*****

Neither of them were in the mood to hang out with the others once midnight struck, and they had to politely decline further offers of drinks and dancing in favor of heading back to their room. He was kind of glad, Sophie clinging to Michael’s arm once he had time to mingle and Brock wasn’t exactly comfortable when they finally got down to talking after so long. He’d had minor hellos and how’s the weather type of things when he was talking to Soph but to be face to face with him after everything, it wasn’t sitting too well with him. At least Jack was there, his hand cuffed at the back of his neck, the pads of his fingers rubbing into skin as they both made small talk and it calmed him down enough to tolerate the whole ordeal.

Jack didn’t seem tired like Brock was, but he was acting strangely. Brock exited the ensuite bathroom to find him sitting on his bed, toying with his phone and clearly nervous.

“What’s goin’ on?” Brock paused, unsure of how to approach the situation and only hoped it wasn’t the start of another  _ discussion _ about the fake boyfriend thing.

“So, I had a thought..” Jack raised his head to look up at him. “Since I’m supposedly your very in love with you boyfriend, you are aware that everyone will be expecting us to slow dance during the reception and we haven’t even thought about any stuff like that yet.”

Brock’s brows went up in sudden realization. “Oh fuck. Good point.”

“We only have one day left to figure all this stuff out too.” Jack pointed out and paused for a few moments, clearly pondering his next statement as the frown returned to his face. “We should probably practice.” 

Brock felt his stomach coil up and then flip flop, unsure if he ate something weird or if maybe the booze and dancing was screwing him up. He nodded either way, gesturing at Jack to stand. “Yeah, alright.” he gave him a short shrug. “Move yer ass then.” 

Jack stared at him, almost owlish as he blinked, clearly taken aback by the quick answer. “Now?”

Brock nodded, he suddenly didn’t feel so tired either, he actually felt a little excited. “Yeah now, dipshit. Ain’t that why ya brought up the short amount of time we got left?”

“Yeah, I guess. Hang on.” Jack fiddled with his phone again, most likely going through his music and making a small sound of approval before setting it down on the side table then turned his way. “That should work.” 

Brock’s heart felt like it was suddenly beating a mile a minute with every step Jack took towards him and he didn’t really understand why. He was probably nervous and hoped he looked normal enough for Jack to keep this going, they had to sell it or his family would smell bullshit from a mile away. He was lucky they were too happy for their arrival today to notice anything was a lie, but if they figured it out, they would tear him a new one and tease him mercilessly. 

Oddly enough, Jack appeared relaxed as Brock listened to the tune start up and he smiled to himself. Jack liked old stuff, classics that played through their apartment and in his car whenever he could, and Brock especially knew this one, the Beatles covering _Till There Was You_. It was a weakness of Jack’s that he had on a playlist for when he wanted to hum along and de-stress while he baked or cooked dinner for them, putting himself in some private state of mind. Sometimes Brock loved to bug him about it, but not always, sometimes he just watched him knead dough for bread or pasta or something else and it was like he forgot anyone else was there. It was nice to see it, they had their own personal tastes and he’d noticed times when Jack would just watch him enjoying the stuff he had no interest in getting into and it was how it went sometimes.

“We gonna be learnin’ outta anything later than the Sixties, Jackie?” Brock teased and Jack only shrugged, avoiding his eyes, more focused on where to put his hands.

“They’re classics.” He muttered, his palms hovering at Brock’s hips before they drew away.

It was a good thing they were practicing, as neither of them could figure out how to go about it for a few moments. They fumbled around searching for comfortable holds and Jack took lead quickly, though not before hands traveled across backs, shoulders, arms and waists. Brock tried hard not to squirm the last few times he did, a flare of ticklishness kicking in that he hated being teased about.

The song was almost over by the time they settled on acceptable stances between them. Jack took Brock’s hand in his and the other rested at his back. Brock’s copied the hold though he couldn’t help but laugh to himself knowing how stupid they probably looked. 

But Jack didn’t seem to feel like that. Instead, he looked content, though a little serious like he was too concentrated on the task before him. He was staring straight into Brock’s eyes as they began to move slowly to get used to a balanced footing and sway together, pretty soon the previous song ended and the next one began.

Predictably Led Zeppelin followed through and afterwards they were wrapped around  _ I Don't Want to Miss a Thing _ and Jack abruptly stiffened in surprise. 

“Uh, that’s not supposed to be- Brock, don’t make that face.”

This time Brock did laugh, holding onto Jack tightly to keep him from escaping so he could take it off Aerosmith. “Nah, leave it. We can still practice to it.” 

_ I could stay lost in this moment forever.. _

Brock felt that line sink in, resonate with him but he couldn’t exactly get  _ why _ everything felt like things were safe, like he had room to breathe while being out here. He could only assume it was all Jack’s doing, his mere presence, supporting him as his guest and fake boyfriend to the wedding and always being that friend he needed.

Jack’s gaze never wavered, even as Brock almost took it as a fun challenge to stare back. Their breaths were as relaxed as their grip on one another had become and they only continued moving, no longer needing to talk their moves out.

And as that song was coming to an end, Brock had a strong urge not to let Jack go.

“Uh..” Jack’s eyes quickly darted from side to side in a rare feat of panic before he looked back into Brock’s eyes. “Want to keep going?”

Brock couldn’t keep the enthusiasm out of his nod, he was having fun and despite being so tired only half an hour ago, he was completely into this now. “Sure.” 

The nagging pull soon faded away as soon as Jack nodded and they continued moving through song after song on the playlist, maintaining their hold and gaze on one another.

Only an eventual silence jarred them out of their trance.

Jack looked over at the night stand, a small noise escaping from his throat. “Phone died.”

“Oh, shit.” Brock muttered, his head was feeling fuzzy, all through the dancing he had spaced out through a lot of it. The phone dying was good though, it was late and they needed to get to bed, even if he was enjoying himself.

“I think we did okay. What do you think?” 

“Well, I know where to put m’hands now.” 

Jack burst out laughing, and Brock ended up doing the same before reluctantly removing his hands away. Jack’s own lingered on Brock’s back for a few seconds longer before he removed them as well and headed for his overnight bag probably for his phone cord.

“We’d better get some sleep. We have a big day of things planned, Sophie made sure I had the itinerary.”

“Right.” Brock chuckled as he picked out some clothes to change into and turned down the sheets on the side he wanted to sleep on. It had never been a big deal to share the bed with Jack and his friend didn’t seem too bothered either whenever they came out for a visit. “Yeah, we better get that rest in. And since Mike wants us to come to his bachelor party, we have to go at least fer a little while, though I probably ain’t plannin’ to stay long.”

“Good.” Jack let out and Brock turned his way but his back was turned away, digging into his shaving kit. “I’m not really interested in staying too long either.”

Changing in the bathroom, Brock was out just in time to see Jack already tucked into the opposite side of the bed, bedroom light turned off and a lamp on, he was wearing his glasses as he was reading the book he’d brought with him.

“Hope you ain’t gonna read all night.”

Peering up, Jack gave him a smirk. “I wanted to finish this last chapter. I just have a couple pages left.”

Brock felt himself stepping towards the bed, his process of hanging the towel he had in hand and tossing his dirty clothes into a laundry bag long forgotten as he dropped them all in a pile by the door and climbed into bed.

“I suppose it’ll be fine if it’s only a couple.” He shifted down the mattress to lay himself out and rolled over to turn his back to the glare of light. “Fuck, this room’s always a little off with the heat durin’ the Fall. Night.” 

“Night.” Jack said as a page flipped over and everything was quiet around them once again.

Brock found himself still awake when he heard the book close, his eyes watching Jack’s shadow move along the wall as he took his glasses off and then reached over to turn off the lamp. He felt the bed covers rustle about and then Jack was still and Brock contemplated quietly, chewing at his lip.

“Hey, Jack?”

“Mh?”

As if he needed more emphasis on what he was about to ask, Brock tugged the blanket up higher over his shoulders. “It’s a bit cold.”

There was a long pause of silence and Brock didn’t dare look over his shoulder to check if Jack was still awake or not. Eventually Jack cleared his throat lightly, shifting in closer towards the center of the bed.

“Yeah, okay.” He said quietly and Brock scooted back just enough to meet him halfway before the warmth of Jack’s body pressed up against his back. “Better?”

“Yeah, better.” He nestled in closer, just enough so his whole body was benefiting from the perfect heat Jack gave off, an arm coming around under the blanket to loosely cradle him in. “Thanks.”

Jack only hummed in acknowledgement, and Brock relaxed completely when he felt his face press into his hair. Only then did sleep come easily that evening as Brock let mind linger on how Jack stared at him while they were dancing together.

*****

Brock spent a good part of his morning laying in bed next to Jack and dreading the reception. He knew he could get away from a lot of it during the wedding when everyone was focused on the bride and groom, but the party afterward was going to be hell if he couldn’t sell Jack off as the best thing to ever happen to him. He wasn’t looking forward to conning a bunch of Italians that knew he kind of stretched the truth at times just like each and every member of the Rumlow clan tended to do. They were just good bullshitters if they had to be and now he had to do it to his own kind. 

Sophie poked her head into the room after a quick knock. “Are you two awake yet? Nonna is rounding everyone up for breakfast in half an hour!” 

Brock turned his head to watch Jack rouse from his sleep and felt minor annoyance that he’d been woken up, enjoying the company he had even if his best friend was passed out. They ended up facing each other at some point and so it was  _ like _ he was listening and that was all that really mattered to Brock. 

“Also, if you two are going to listen to more romantic rock music while..doing whatever you two were doing, could you keep it down? I need my beauty sleep tonight.”

Brock and Jack both froze as they traded nervous glances. “Wait a minute..” Brock turned to look back at Sophie. “You  _ heard _ all that?”

“Yeah, of course I did. My guest room next to you two, duh.” Sophie nodded. “What the hell was that all about? And don’t lie, you two definitely weren’t doing anything dirty. I’ve had the unfortunate luck of hearing Brock when he’s had a boyfriend in his room, it’s really gross.” 

“Sophie!” Brock cried out, lifting the blanket higher to his chest as if he was naked. 

Sophie grinned, always amused at embarrassing her cousin. She slipped into the bedroom to close the door and pressed her back against it. “Also, you two are terrible at faking it.”

“We..what?”

She rolled her eyes. “Jack is your boyfriend? _Please_ , you didn’t kiss him once and Nonna’s seen you tongue wrestle Mike, you have no shame!”

“Oh my fuckin’ God.” Brock mumbled as he pressed the blanket over his face in hopes it would smother him. 

Jack took the liberty of filling Sophie in considering it was already obvious they didn’t keep much from each other if she wasn’t falling for it. “Brock was feeling insecure about showing up without at least someone to keep him sane after, you know, last year. I said I would, I didn’t know he would introduce me as his boyfriend, though I don’t think he knew it either and plans changed. Everyone knows me long enough so we didn’t have to create some kind of story about where we met or anything and we were practicing slow dancing for the reception.”

Sophie grinned ear-to-ear as she walked towards the bed. “Pretending, huh?”

“Yeah..” Jack nodded, sounding a little confused as Brock felt his cousin’s eyes on him.

“So, since you two are _pretending_ to be a couple..” Sophie sat down on the end of the bed, legs crossed and completely putting all her attention on them. “Have you two practiced kissing yet?”

_ “What?!” _ Brock cried out, tearing his face from the covers to look at her, shocked and surprised. He turned towards Jack, seeing the tips of his ears going red.

“Brock.” She said, sounding more serious than she did earlier. “It’s going to look really weird if you’re dating Jack, who you’ve known  _ forever _ but won’t even give him a small kiss in front of family. They’re going to figure it out faster than I did if all you’re expecting to do is slow dance with him. Do you really think you’ll be able to trick a room full of Italians that know your habits?” 

“Not all of ‘em know my habits.” Brock groused, despite knowing she was right.

“Same deal.” Sophie threw back at him before she clapped her hands together. “Okay come on, go ahead. Kiss, make me believe it.”

_ “Now?” _ Jack let out in disbelief.

“Did I say later? Come on!”

“I’ve got morning breath!” He argued back and tore out of bed to go brush his teeth. 

Sophie only grinned wide and Brock frowned, dragging himself out of bed so he could do the same thing. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to reel from his bad breath.

When they finished, they both returned to the bedroom and Brock’s stomach twisted as he took two steps towards Jack, who was coming around the other side of his bed to meet him after tossing his towel onto his carry on. From the way Sophie was watching intently, she wasn’t leaving until she saw some sort of attempt.

Even if he could tell her almost anything, Brock didn’t particularly want an audience. He reminded himself that all they had to do was give one another a quick peck and Sophie would be convinced enough to leave for breakfast.

Although they had slow dancing down pretty easily, they were back to awkward fumbling as they tried to settle on a halfway decent posture. Brock got comfortable first, placing his hands at Jack’s hips to carefully draw him in a little before they shifted up to rest at his collarbone waiting. Jack took a little longer, hovering his hands over Brock’s sides until deciding to rest one at the small of his back and the other lightly sat at his hip.

“Okay, you’re both getting there.” Sophie said, all business. Brock could see her scrutinizing like it was a job. “Now just get your faces in closer and go for it.”

The first attempt was an abysmal failure that ended with their noses bashing together and several rounds of awkward laughing as Jack tucked his head away before Brock could try again. 

Sophie groaned before she too was laughing and shook her head at them. “Try again.”

Their next attempt was delayed for a bit as they both tilted their heads in the same direction a few times, trying to find a decent angle to avoid another collision. Once they managed something that worked out for the both of them, they both leaned in slightly before freezing in place, afraid of taking the next step.

“Aw come on, guys. You’re so close. Be in love, make me believe it.”

Brock’s nerves took over as he edged in ever so slightly, he cautiously leaned forward until he felt the tips of his lips brush against Jack’s.

Some kind of jolt zipped up Brock’s spine as Jack slid forward, pressing his lips fully against Brock’s and felt the heel of his hand at his back pull him in closer.

“Hmm not bad, not bad..” Sophie remarked.

Brock’s eyes slipped closed as he pulled Jack in closer, pressing their hips together as Jack’s other hand gripped firmly to Brock’s hip. He was barely aware they were crushed against one another as they both deepened the kiss, Brock sliding his hands past Jack’s neck to drape his arms around.

“Okay, yeah wow, this fake relationship thing is going great for you both. Really good.” Brock heard Sophie murmur, but he began to filter out almost everything as the world came to a complete stop. Everything ceased to exist, with only Jack and his kiss remaining real, an ambient hum around them.

“Uh, guys? Hello?” His cousin’s voice intruded in again at some point. “You can stop now.”

Yet they both remained together, with neither of them attempting to pull away.

“Okay, right.” Sophie shuffled off the bed and stood. “I think you two are all set.” After a few moments, Brock could hear her walking away and opening the door. “Remember, we have to leave for Francesca’s in thirty minutes and I’m totally not coming back to get either of you.” And with that, she left, door shutting firmly behind her.

Brock felt himself drift a little as the lack of oxygen began clawing at his brain. Apparently it was also affecting Jack, as they pulled away at the same time to heave several deep breaths.

Once they had both regained their composure, they stared questioningly at one another for several long moments until Jack worked up the nerve to speak. “You think we did okay?”

“More than okay.” Brock replied with a smirk. “You ain’t a bad kisser, Rollins.”

Jack beamed, and that was a different look for him, but Brock found he really liked it. “Wanna practice again?”

Brock made a small noise of affirmation as he pulled him in for more.

The second kiss lasted nowhere near as long as the first, since they were both acutely aware of time and the fact that they would never hear the end of it from Sophie if they were late. 

“We’re definitely going to nail this boyfriend thing.” Brock said with a grin as he drew back, feeling good about the whole charade.

Jack gave him a smile as he drew away, and it was weird that Brock found something off about it after what they just did. Before he could ask though, Jack was picking his towel up again and going into the bathroom. 

“I’m hitting the shower.” He stated bluntly before the door was slammed closed and locked like there was some kind of statement to it.

It left Brock staring that way a few minutes before he shrugged it off and fixed his hair, they were one step closer to presenting themselves as the perfect couple and he was completely ecstatic.

*****

They’d managed to get through a whirlwind of relatives and family friends that had a million and one questions for them but mainly asked the same things over and over again, things that were easy to answer for himself and for Jack which made it all the better.

It was weird how easy it was to hold Jack’s hand through errands with Sophie, or feel the warmth of his palm pressed to the small of his back when he was talking to a last minute vendor on the phone for his cousin to save her some grief. The contact left him less likely to sound like an asshole about things and more open to hearing out alternatives if there were some hiccups.

Nearing the end of the night, they’d found themselves wandering away from the bachelor party loudly hamming it up in the VIP area and had settled in at the bar, sitting side by side on a pair of stools with shoulders pressed against one another drinking beers.

He couldn’t help looking towards the room, seeing Mike encourage cousin Ricky to enjoy the lap dance someone had bought for the groom-to-be but kept politely declining. Brock was still rolling his eyes about the guys choosing a strip club for the little get together, it was far from what Mike wanted, at least that didn’t change. 

“You’ve been staring over there since we’ve been sitting here. If you miss it so much, why not go back?”

“Huh?” Brock mumbled out, taking another sip from his bottle before he shrugged. “Jus lookin’.”

“At _Mike_. I may be blind in one eye but I can still see a helluva lot better than you sometimes.” 

“Means nothin’.” Because it didn’t. He just couldn’t help himself. This was what happened last year; Ricky, Marco and David opted for a strip club for the both of them.. _the same strip club_. He remembered sitting with Mike and enjoying the show while they held hands and took down more and more drinks, laughing away like idiots. The whole thing was poor planning but it was  _ fun _ and with all the boys, even Jack was there despite being on his phone most of the time. Either way everything just made sense. He just wasn’t ready for it to all fall apart the morning after, at his own wedding. His whole entire life event ruined with four simple words.  _ I can’t do this. _

It was for the best, he knew that now. It was just hard to let go of  _ what it could have been _ and that’s what kept Brock up some nights. He was glad he didn’t trap himself into a lonely marriage but only Sophie knew how much it devastated him to be so close and then have it slip through his fingers. She understood that it wasn’t just cut and dry to build something only to see it crumble before his very eyes.

“Right.” Jack grumbled, turning back towards his beer.

He wasn’t sure what Jack’s problem was today. Even though they were pulling off being perfect boyfriends, when he didn’t have to act, Jack was closed off and a little too quiet. Of course it was his nature to be quiet, but it was more than usual if that was even remotely possible. 

“What’s gotten up yer ass tonight?”

Jack shook his head, refusing to talk and it only made Brock annoyed. He shoved at his shoulder with his own. 

“C’mon, talk. Ain’t much fun if yer bein’ quiet.”

“I’m usually quiet, but then you’d know that if you weren’t busy making sure everything was just perfect so you can bullshit in front of your family and _Michael_.” 

Brock didn’t have to be sober to notice the venom, and suddenly he was feeling defensive. “Am I not allowed to fake all this shit so they can assume I’m happy?”

He didn’t miss the way Jack sneered before taking another long drink. “You can fake it all you want, but truth be told, you  _ were _ happy before you got here, Brock.”

“And what? There’s some new law where I can’t think about what I lost all over again?”

Jack finally set his bottle down and turned his body partially to face him. “You tell me. All you’ve been doing since you got here was bemoan about your ex. Suddenly you want all the stuff he used to give to you after you said you weren’t hung up on him and here you are, whining over and over again about how much you lost when you can have everything you want. Just with another person, easily. No, there’s no law that says you can’t be upset about past issues, but there’s so much going around you. People who love you no matter what, family that care, hell..even I’m here, pretending to be the love of your life. All you’re doing is keeping your feet planted on the past for some reason.” 

Opening his mouth to say something, Jack shook his head to stop him because apparently he wasn’t finished. “And before you make some comment about how it’s hard to get into a serious relationship and you’re not sure it’s worth going through all that again, you’re good enough, Brock. You’re strong enough to try. Someone is there for you, I know. But of course, you probably aren’t listening to me anyway because you can’t even see when something like that is staring you right in the face.”

Before Brock could defend himself, Jack was suddenly off his stool, pulling his wallet out to hand over a few bills to the bartender and then, out of nowhere he was tugging his leather jacket on. 

“Where’re ya goin’?”

“I need some air.”

“There’s air in ‘ere.”

Jack started walking away and didn’t bother to look back. “I need outside air.”

He watched him go, ordering another beer instead of following after Jack. He knew that sometimes he needed alone time and it gave Brock a chance to unpack everything that was unloaded on him.

Thirty minutes passed on his phone and while the party was still going on close by, Jack wasn’t there, nor was he back at the bar, and Brock decided it was high time he’d go looking for him. 

He checked the usual place where everyone was smoking, and around in the parking lot, only to find him nowhere to be found. He went back inside and checked the bathrooms and it wasn’t until he ran into cousin Ricky that he found out what happened.

“Jack? Oh he left. Said he wasn’t feeling so hot when I asked him why he was heading for one of the cabs. He said he told you.”

“He did.” Brock forced a laugh, trying to seem casual. “I jus thought he was jokin’. Was pretty tired though.” 

Ricky nodded. “He definitely looked beat. Got a big day of partying tomorrow anyway, we should all head out soon.” 

Brock agreed, giving his shoulder a squeeze before he headed out the doors and hailed his own cab, trying to understand exactly why Jack was acting this way.

When he got back to his aunt and uncle’s house, he only found one lone stove light on in the kitchen, scouting for a bottle of water before aiming to head for his room and ask Jack what his problem was. Sophie was there, checking wedding favors all spread out on the large dining table and he gave her a smile. What he got back was a terse expression, he ignored it, assuming it was stress related. 

“Ain’t ya supposta be in bed already?”

“Yeah, soon. I just wanted to finish a couple of things. I’m almost done.”

“Alright, I’m headin’ to bed. Need to talk to Jack before I do though, he left the club without tellin’ me, can you believe it? Now I gotta deal with sharin’ a bed with ‘im.”

“No you don’t.” Sophie let out simply, fixing a bow on one of the favors. “He left.”

She didn’t even look up as Brock did a double take. “Whadda ya mean, left?”

Finally she stopped fixing boxes and ribbons, sighing heavily. “Brock, I’m getting married in less than twenty four hours, I don’t have time to deal with you right now. But since I love you more than even Michael, I’ll take pity on you. What happened between you and Jack at the club? No bullshit.”

Brock stared at her in confusion. “Nothin’. I dunno what ya mean.”

“Why did Jack leave in the first place?”

Rolling his eyes, Brock uncapped his water and took a swig. “He was actin’ pissy all day and then gettin’ annoyed at the fact that apparently I was whinin’ about the past and thought I wanted Michael back- “ He locked eyes with his cousin. “Which I don’t. You know that. He basically said I can still have all of that, then he was mutterin’ about how I wouldn’t even see it in the first place.”

Sophie’s shoulders dropped as she exhaled a loud, burdened sigh, shaking her head at him and immediately he knew he did something wrong. “Oh, Brock. What am I going to do with you?”

His brows went up. “What I do?”

“If you’d take two seconds out of your day to stop giving yourself a pity party about the past, you’d realize why Jack does all this stuff for you.” She paused in thought, making sure he was looking at her head on. “Don’t tell him I said anything though.”

“..I dunno if I’m gettin’ ya, but alright. I figured Jack’s doin’ this stuff fer me because he’s my best friend, ain’t that was best friends do? I know if he needed the same kinda help, I’d do it no sweat.”

“I love you, but you’re an idiot, you know that? I’ll make is easier for you by spelling it out though, because I’m not ready for an all night guessing game.” 

“Sophie, what’re you goin’ on about?”

“Besides me, who’s always been there for you? Who was assisting you all the way with the wedding? Who decided you weren’t ready to be on your own and took less work hours at the bakery after the wedding was canceled? Who’s been burning a candle for you since you were _kids_?”

Brock knew the answer to all that, if what she was saying was true, he just..didn’t get that. Jack would have told him about burning the candle for him, wouldn’t he have? He wasn’t that much of a dumbass to keep it to himself..but then again, he knew Jack  _ would _ keep it to himself if he thought he was doing someone like him a favor.

“I even hoped the kiss would have sparked something.” Sophie admitted quietly.

Brock’s hand immediately came up to his lips, ghosting over them as he thought back to that, the way Jack stared at him and held him close. Maybe there was one, if it was true. Brock had felt something, but he wasn’t looking for it to notice, all he wanted was to be convincing.

Sophie stared at him, her head tilting a little. “Brock? Did I break you?”

“Jack has feelin’s fer me?”

She smiled gently, nodding. “Yeah, he does, he really does. Playing the role of a fake boyfriend for you really wasn’t an issue for him, and knowing Jack at least a little bit, if it was all he’d get, he would take it.”

“Why’s he so fuckin’ stupid?!” He suddenly blurt out, frustration kicking in.

“Brock!” Sophie scolded, hand going over her mouth for matching his shout when the house was full of sleeping family members. “ _You’re_ stupid too.”

“I ain’t- “ She gave him a sharp glare and Brock promptly shut his mouth and thought of what to say properly. “He coulda said somethin’, we live together.”

“He said he doesn’t want to lose you, or complicate anything.”

“You talked to him about all this? When?”

“Just tonight, we ran into each other and I could see he was kind of annoyed so I asked him what was wrong. He didn’t want to tell me but since you weren’t with him, I figured it had to be something with you and then, I guess the dam broke. I didn’t get all the details but he does find it hard to fake everything, he said he was glad it would be over tomorrow.” 

“Fuck, I need to talk to ‘im- “ Brock headed for the hall and then turned around, remembering he wasn’t there. “Where’d he go?”

“He mentioned getting a hotel room, he said he would still come to the wedding.”

Thinking it was best not to point out how it looked if anyone else noticed Jack wasn’t there, he quietly nodded and headed for his room to be by himself. 

Not that it was going to be easy to fall asleep, even with a soft boozy buzz going on. He actually felt weird, like the bed was too big for some reason. He missed someone sharing it with him, he missed being spooned, he missed Jack.

*****

The next morning amidst a scramble of people getting dressed for the wedding, Brock still hadn’t gotten a response from Jack on his phone until ten minutes ago, and it was only to say he was on his way back. He had no idea what that meant considering Jack had taken all his things, as well as his tuxedo and Brock didn’t want to get his hopes up in case Jack decided overnight he was finished with the charade. He was supposed to be his boyfriend but he couldn’t stop him from calling it quits, especially when he had feelings for him. 

And Brock’s feelings? Well that was harder to figure out. He had spent a good chunk of the night trying to sort it out, because he knew on some level that he  _ cared a lot _ about Jack, but compared to anyone else Jack was a big deal to consider something like that with. If they messed up, Brock was unsure there was a going back, though he figured Jack would try to because that was Jack. He would have tried if he felt like him. The background noise of his mind nervously panicking over the wedding and reception was outweighing his personal dilemma with his best friend and he mostly ran around in circles mentally until he fell asleep.

It was a complete crapshoot and when Jack did come in through the door, a chorus of squeals from his younger cousins announcing his arrival, Brock found himself frozen in the hallway just at the stairs when he finally heard Jack’s voice greeting them all.

Gathering courage to see if Jack was in his tuxedo or if Brock was going to have to attend the wedding  _ and _ explain to his family how much of a loser he was, Nonna cut his train of thought as her soft voice flowed up the staircase.

“Jack, you look very nice.”

He could tell there was a beat of hesitation before Jack spoke. “Yeah, I took it with me in case. I was pretty drunk and, Brock and I, we had a disagreement, I didn’t want to bother the family- “

“You  _ are _ family, Jack. Next time, don’t forget that.”

He paused again, before he seemed to have been coming up with what to say. “..I will, thank you.” 

“Good, now everyone, no more wasting time. Finished getting ready!” A clap of hands sent a cluster of feet to move in different directions and Brock swiftly jogged back into his bedroom to avoid a stampede of children and teenagers.

He swallowed thickly, staring at himself in the mirror while fixing his bowtie. He came to the realization that once the reception was over, if he didn’t talk to Jack, they’d be back to their previous placement as friends and he’d have to pretend everything was normal. He promised Sophie he wouldn’t say anything but..

“Hey.”

It was good that Brock had gotten dressed before there’d been any distractions because as he turned towards door Jack was a damn sight, standing in the doorway and absolutely amazing in a fitted charcoal tux. His hair was slicked back and all clean shaven, those green eyes staring sharply into him. 

“Uh, hey. Ya look good.” Was all Brock could blurt out.

“So do you.” Jack replied, mouth curving upward into a partial smile as he stepped into the bedroom. “Sorry I left last night, I just didn’t feel great. Needed some space.” 

So that was the game they were playing today. Brock supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised, it wasn’t like Jack was the type to present himself as a problem if he had a role to play and if he told, it may have messed up their whole day. Still, Brock was a little sore Jack thought so little of him that he’d think it would have caused some kind of rift. Guilt seeped in and he felt like shit.

“Come closer. Let me look at you.”

Brock gingerly took a few steps towards Jack, who continued to approach until they were inches apart. Jack tilted his head and smiled as he studied him, regarding his own midnight blue tuxedo.

“So..” Brock glanced up at Jack, and then his eyes dropped, his head ducking away to stare at their lack of space in between, an odd weird lurch brewing in his belly to move in even closer. “Think this is close enough?”

Jack looked him up and down, surveying the distance between them. “No, a little closer.”

“Uh..” Was Jack teasing him and he actually did know Sophie told him? Either way, Brock inched forward until they were toe-to-toe. “How bout this?”

“No, closer. Like- ” Jack raised his hand to cup it at Brock’s cheek before leaning in and tilting his head. “This.” Jack gently guided in him closer, aligning their mouths before pressing his lips against Brock’s.

Adrenaline shot through Brock’s body as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss, though he was a little confused at what was going on, his arms remaining at his sides. He didn’t dare move, afraid he was dreaming because he found kissing Jack was something he didn’t want to stop doing.

Jack pulled back slightly and smiled. “For good luck, I think we’ll need it.” He gestured to the door with a nod of his head. “Now come on, we’d better get going.”

Brock stood stunned, watching after Jack when he turned to exit the room. A hand came up, hovering close to his lips and maybe, just maybe, having a simple talk wasn’t exactly going to be as streamlined as he thought.

*****

Brock was never a fan of sitting through weddings, he should have been for this one at least, but the Jack stuff was keeping him unsettled and twitchy with energy to do something about it. This was going all while Jack sat still, intent on listening, Brock wanted to talk to him seriously and lay everything out. He also knew how much they couldn’t and throughout the rest of the day, the frenzy carried them through a whirlwind of going-ons, picture posing and redirecting as well as helping guests that he had no way to fine time. It was easier to fall into that route of faking it and being supportive best friends as they usually were instead of trying to pin down a private moment to talk. 

The ceremony’s length also left him to wonder how things would go with his family. They hadn’t managed much beyond quick nods, greetings or introductions while ushers were rerouting and seating everyone in their designated areas.

The majority of his thoughts kept wandering to not only the kiss, but of Jack’s hand occasionally brushing over his.

And Jack’s fingers frequently tangling with his like they both had to anchor each other around the crowd.

There were numerous times Brock averted his gaze from person to person when he felt Jack rest his palm at the small of his back. He would turn his head to smile and then lean into the gentle pressure like he couldn’t get enough. Which was how he felt anyway and Jack would smile back as his thumb rubbed small circles into his back.

Maybe, just maybe, they wouldn’t have to end their temporary arrangement after all this or out Sophie either if Brock played his cards right.

The whole situation shined a new light over everything he realized while being in the thick of it, that Jack was calm and collected every time they were together when he was probably hiding his feelings, and Brock found himself more focused on Jack instead of being locked in the past and sulking over what could have been with someone he didn’t want to be with anyway. 

It was all so easy, and he wondered if there was a way to do it, to have everything with Jack. He trusted him since forever, and yet he was afraid of taking that supposedly natural step of going to the next level, but he wanted it. He wanted to consider Jack as something more, maybe he assumed he wasn’t allowed to. Brock was so mixed up about his emotions, he was absolutely unsure.

*****

There was a short gap in time for guests to head on to the reception venue for cocktail hour if they didn’t plan to break out into Halloween costumes for the theme and also enough time for the ones that did want to change, to do it and meet back up. 

And while being in a tuxedo wasn’t really a hardship for him (or seeing Jack in one), he was glad to change into something much more comfortable. Returning to their room, he pulled out a pair of long shorts and a subdued green t-shirt, staring at the ‘I got wood’ across the chest.

“I hope we’re not under dressed.” Jack mumbled out, rummaging through his own bag.

Brock grinned at his clothes, digging around for white sneakers before he looked over just in time to see Jack standing around in his boxer briefs and pulling on a short sleeved shirt.

“Uh..” Brock heard himself say, blinking at his best friend as he watched him pull on a pair of dress pants. Dismay came over him and he tore his eyes away, scolding himself for ogling Jack when he didn’t know just how much Brock knew.

Jack turned around, Brock in another surprise when he found himself staring at abs peeking out before the shirt was buttoned up and he realized he wasn’t immune to staring at a good body despite already seeing Jack half naked a lot back home. Now though, his point of view was kind of fucked up about it and he was so screwed if all this went down in flames.

“What’s wrong?”

“Uh.” He struggled again before giving his head a shake. “We ain’t gonna be under dressed. It’s a costume party reception, some are dressin’ over the top, some are wearin’ pajamas. It’s pretty much a free fer all. Hell, Ricky and David said they’re gonna be in togas. We’re fine, besides, this is one of Sophie’s favorite movies, it’s also one of _ours_. She’s gonna love it and that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Gesturing to the tie on the dresser with a tilt of his head next to the bottle of fake blood, Jack finished looping his belt in before picking it up. “Can you help me put this on?”

“Yeah..” Swallowing thickly, Brock nodded. “Don’t forget the name tag. Has to be on your left.”

“Got it. Wrist watches?”

“Yep, jus too bad the cricket bat and shovel wouldn’t work out at a reception.” He dug out a pair of cheap black banded watches from his toiletry bag and passed one over. “Gotta get the blood done soon too so it dries.”

There was a noise of affirmation as Brock looped the tie around Jack’s neck and tried his best not to stare up too much. 

“Grown man, can’t even put on a damn tie.” He teased instead.

Jack laughed faintly, lightly poking at his ribs. “I can, I just wanted you to do it.”

And that, well, Brock quickly did the tie knot and drew himself away, picking his clothes up while pretending to look for something else. If his face was feeling warm, Jack didn’t have to know about it.

*****

“So how did you two meet again?”

It was easy to start from the beginning every time a distant relative that had never met Jack, and hadn’t seen Brock since he was a child had asked the same thing again and again. 

Brock’s step-cousin Carmen propped her elbows on the table and buried her face momentarily in her hands with a loud groan and he couldn’t help feeling for the teen. “Nonna Rosa! They said it a  _ million _ times! They’ve been best friends for over _twenty years_.”

Rosa rolled her eyes. “But no one told _me_. I can ask! So, who made the first move? I want all the details!”

Brock blinked, frozen in his seat. Shit. He was ready for all the basic crap, he wasn’t ready for any details like that.

“I did.” Jack immediately replied. “Once I realized I had feelings for Brock, I gathered up my courage..which took a little while, and then just went for it on Valentine’s.”

“Meaning?” Rosa prompted, beside her Carmen collapsed in her chair like she was embarrassed for them, which was probably the case.

“I had an array of his favorite desserts from a bakery he loves pack me a box, bought him a dozen red roses, grabbed him a bottle of his favorite wine and clinched it with some bath staples. I knew he was staying in, so I sent a courier to drop it all off while we were texting and had the person tell him it was from an anonymous well wisher. I just knew he wasn’t feeling so great about the day, and I got him to forget. Or he seemed to have.” 

A chorus of  _ aww’s _ filled their table while Brock almost choked on his drink. He remembered that night, how could he forget? He’d lined up shitty movies and a lot of alcohol for it, Jack was working late helping with kitchen clean up and morning prep at the bakery after the rush and he was stuck alone. Then suddenly someone was buzzing his door and he went down to find Valentine’s came to him. All his friends had no clue and he assumed it was Bucky because of the way he was acting all sneaky about it despite not admitting to it.

_ Holy shit, Jack? _

“He assumed they were from another friend of ours, but he did end up asking me.”

Rosa was hanging off every word, leaning in eagerly, as was every other person at the table. “And then?” 

“I told him.” Jack turned his head Brock’s way and all Brock could do was follow his lead, peering into those green eyes. “I said, yeah, they’re from me. That I’ve been in love with you since forever.” 

While the women broke out in a fit of giggles and delighted clapping, Brock tried to school his face and lifted his wine glass only to find it empty. He switched for his water glass, chugging down whatever he had left in a fleeting moment.

Obviously Jack was making part of the story up. Until just then, he had always assumed it was Bucky feeling bad for the situation and being a real lifesaver. Jack had repeatedly said it wasn’t him that night and to let him get back to cleaning. He also wasn’t sure what that declaration of love was for just now, was it an act or did he mean that? Sophie said he had feelings, she didn’t say anything about _love_. He could feel his heart beating a little too fast for the situation.

What if he wasn’t though? He couldn’t tell with the way his eyes drank him in, Jack could act if he wanted to, but this didn’t  _ feel _ like acting, or was Brock just  _ hoping _ he wasn’t acting? 

And what if it was the truth, had Jack been  _ in love _ with him all this time without saying a word? They could have had everything together, been high school sweethearts, maybe even gotten married at this point. Wait, why was he thinking of getting married to Jack right at this moment?

“You okay?” Jack asked lightly with an expression of concern.

Brock put down his glass and nodded, trying to pick up the conversation so the momentary lull didn’t mean anything. “Was a good thing he did too. I’d had feelin’s jus as long, but I never worked up the nerve to tell ‘im. I used to say to myself it was better I didn’t so there wouldn’t be no problems if things got hairy, but I was pretty miserable. For his birthday I bought ‘im one of them first editions of a book he likes so much but I chickened out at the last minute and decided to keep m’self a secret.” He shrugged to himself. “At least I got to see firsthand all the joy he gets outta it. I did it again a second time a couple days later and admitted it finally.”

Jack coughed, choking on his own water. He took several hard coughs, a few hands reaching out to assist him by giving him firm pats on the back and quickly after, he managed to stop. 

Now it was Brock’s turn to look at him in concern. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

Jack put down his glass and turned in his chair to face Brock head on. “That was from  _ you _ that first time?”

“Yeah.” Brock nodded enthusiastically, a grin breaking out of him and pride kicking in. In reality he never got the second book, but the first book existed and now the cat was out of the bag. “I’m surprised you didn’t get it after the second time.”

“Yeah..” Jack said, trying to hide the shocked expression on his face.

Another round of delighted clapping and aww’s broke out from the women at the table.

Fortunately, they were able to escape further scrutiny from his family since that was the moment the desserts began to come out on two large tables and the cluster of women decided it was time to go investigate what was being offered. 

Brock spied the photo booth he’d seen earlier when they came in, as well as everyone else all over it taking pictures of their costumes with the available props. Luckily it was available as the dance floor began to fill up some more and the appearance of desserts caused the younger crowd to go check it out, especially when a colorful ice cream station was unveiled and a line began to form. While he really wanted to get some snaps for Sophie since anything taken was generated into an online storage bank for the bride and groom, he mostly wanted to get some for himself with Jack. 

“C’mon, the photo booth’s empty, now’s our chance.” He let out as Jack easily complied, and it was easy for Brock to take his hand and lead him briskly towards it. 

“Brock..” Jack started, but Brock was hyperfocused on one thing, and one thing only. He was going to get some pictures if it was the last thing he did tonight. He loved those old booths.

“Shh! After. _After_.” He had no idea what he was hushing Jack about but it didn’t much matter when they finally reached the booth and pulled back the curtain to slip inside.

They set out to take a batch of silly pictures with the props, pulling out Halloween themed ones like bats on sticks and chatty boo! bubbles. It was terrible for a pair like them but then they were in costume and having fun, Brock retrieving the first set out from the panel slot after they developed and he couldn’t help laughing, holding the two strips out for Jack to see. 

Jack was already holding the fake moustache under his nose for the next set and Brock couldn’t help crackling up, activating the new round of automatic shots as he fell against his best friend because he looked so damn ridiculous. 

Nudging him back playfully, Jack wiggled his brows and continued to hold the stupid cardboard cut out in place just before a second blinding flash went off. They stared at each other, grinning like idiots and Brock felt that sudden draw again, his impulse control leaving the building as he pulled Jack in by his stupid red tie and pressed a kiss to his lips. Jack immediately returned it, his hand coming around to his back and bringing him in closer. They lost track of the two other pictures in the set rotation and Brock dropped away whatever he had been holding so he could wrap his arms around his neck.

“Hey, hey you two! This ain’t no hotel!”

Brock immediately felt Jack pull away from him and they both looked to see the curtain drawn away and uncle Vinny eyeing them both suspiciously. Auntie Gina poked her head in quickly after, props ready in her hands. While Brock had assumed they’d been kissing for only a few seconds, his aunt held the pictures of them making out that said otherwise.

“You two are ridiculous.” She exclaimed, on the verge of laughter. “Good thing we found you both before anything happened with all the kids running around! You can’t keep your eyes off Brock! Vinny honey, remember when he was trying to steal all the candy that one visit?”

Uncle Vinny barked out a laugh. “Right? Can’t keep his hands off _anything_. Candy, _men_ , it’s all the same to Brock!”

Brock’s eyes widened. “I was  _ six _ and this is my _boyfriend_! It’s okay to kiss him!”

“Well, that didn’t look like it was gonna end with kissin’ honey, it’s good we caught you before Jackie makes a man outta ya right here, right now.”

Jack suddenly looked uncomfortably embarrassed, his ears tinting a shade of red as he proceeded to get out of the booth.

“We weren’t doin’ nothin’ like that.” Brock defended, taking the pictures that were held out to him, but he wasn’t sure by the steamy way the kisses were going, his stomach going into knots again.

“ _Sure_.” His uncle mused, giving him a rough slap on the back before he gestured to Gina to get inside and left the both of them to their own devices. 

Brock handed Jack his copy of the last set of pictures and received a silent nod back before they were carefully folded up after a look over and tucked away in his pocket.

“Sorry about ‘em. Sometimes they get like that.”

“Brock, I know your family. You don’t need to apologize, they’re always like that.”

And that was the thing wasn’t it? That Jack had always been there in some shape or form. He was always there for the bad and the good. He fondly remembered the dinner rehearsal for his wedding, and how Jack always had every detail set to memory so Brock had someone to remind him of every bit that was so important that he wanted incorporated but forgot because of the stress that came with planning. Jack always made himself available to him, because it was who he was. Maybe it was who he wanted to be for him, Brock slowly realized, and he was embarrassed over how stupid he was that he never saw it for himself sooner.

Jack grabbed Brock’s hand and pulled his arm gently. “Come on. I can’t be out on the dance floor alone.” He didn’t have to say it twice. Brock brightened up and followed after him.

He reminisced about how they were like this a year ago during a practice dinner and it all came flooding back to him, back then he had a pull of some kind of dread washing over him through all his wedding arranging that had been quickly shelved away as pre-wedding jitters and he linked it to premonition after Michael did what he did. 

It was beginning to look more and more like he was the idiot in all this, and he kind of wished Sophie had knocked all the sense into him earlier. He was lucky she did finally step in last night or he’d probably have kept ruining his own life all by himself by not seeing the obvious and answering to his own feelings.

“Hey, I wanted to ask.” Jack cut in. “About the conversation at the table, you really bought me that book?” 

Brock brightened as he nodded. “Yeah, I had to get it when I saw it. That Valentine really was from you?”

Jack averted his gaze, looking slightly embarrassed and clearly at a turning point of finally revealing the truth or lying again, but it only strengthened Brock’s thoughts about everything he’d relayed at the table being all true. 

“I was afraid you’d make it into a joke or panic and it would mess up our friendship..”

Brock frowned just as _ In Your Eyes  _ began in the background. “I’d never fuckin’ laugh about yer feelin’s fer me, Jackie. I’d be surprised, yeah. But Jack, you  _ know _ how self absorbed I am. Coulda jus come right out and told me, shit woulda been easier.”

Jack chuckled and while it was light, Brock knew how to listen to him when he did try, there was a depreciation in there that tugged at him. It was ridiculous that they both had each others backs and yet Jack had been unable to say how he felt. Brock was pissed off that he was so self involved he couldn’t see the obvious right before him. 

Jack was the first to recover as he placed a hand at the small of his back, exactly how they’d practiced back at the house. “Maybe, but it’s easier said than done.”

“I know.” Brock gingerly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Jack’s neck, staring up at him in earnest. “But I think we can stop pretendin’ now.”

“Yeah, I think so.” Jack murmured softly as they finally began to move. “Think we’ve always been dating, in some way. It’s weird because I’ve always thought of you as more than just my best friend, but I just couldn’t bear to tell you in case you didn’t want that.”

Brock raised a brow. “Is that why ya offered so quickly? So you could play pretend?”

Jack nodded. “I didn’t want you to ask anyone else. I quickly decided if this was how I’d get to be close to you, even if it was just as friends then it was okay. We’d to to the wedding, have drinks, spent time together having a good time and then you turned it into a fake relationship. I was okay with that too.”

“I ain’t sure I woulda asked anyone else.” Brock confessed. “I’m so used to ya bein’ there fer me.. n’fuck, I sound like a real asshole now.”

Jack shrugged, flashing a smirk. “I’m used to that already. Does this mean I can finally take you out on a real date?”

“Well, I got plans when we get back to New York.” Brock teased, fighting hard to keep a straight face. “But fer you, m’gonna make all the time in the world. Think ya deserve that much.”

Seeing the way Jack’s face softened exponentially to those words made it all worth it and they both leaned in for another kiss that was at the top of a list of many firsts they were going to have as a couple.

In the end they got there, and that was really all that mattered in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Brock dressed up as Ed and Shaun from Shaun of the Dead. :P


End file.
